


I can't...

by VagaVawn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Inspired by My Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagaVawn/pseuds/VagaVawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim is heart broken when Rose doesn't return the feelings she's felt. Aranea feels these overwhelmingly depressed emotions and tries to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't...

You feel these emotions, something fierce in the pit of your stomach as you search for the source. You can't determine just what your stomach is feeling but it's physically draining, causing you to wonder just what it's like for the person who's actually feeling them. It's like second hand smoke you may get the stale form but they're inhaling whatever toxic emotions they're feeling straight away.

Then you hear it, the soft sobs of a normally so calm and relaxed voice. You approach slowly and you see her there she seems to be feeling something along the lines of betrayal and utter heart break. You cautiously approach her slumped over form and you sit next to her, your eyes watching her carefully as you study her form. Her hands covered her face so you settled for hands and arms, hair and all. You watch her for a while as she cried into her hands, then you gently place your hand upon her back or what's revealed of it via her choice in clothing. "Hey," you whisper quietly as you try to gain her gaze but instead she turns away and swiftly wiped her face.

"What do+ yo+u want?" She asked, her voice shaky and her sniffles albeit not all that appealing, present none the less. "Co+me to+ mo+ck me like the o+thers?" She asked as she tried to wipe her face clean before she looked to you. "Yo+u must think I'm so+ fo+o+lish..." She said with contempt for how positively great her relationships went... The fact that people didn't talk about her behind her back about her relations with various trolls. "So+ perfectly in the peripherals... So+ o+ut o+f everyo+ne's way..." She uttered out. 

"Mh... Yes, so out of everyone's way. No one has an opinion on the girl who can feel whatever they're feeling at any given moment." You said, your reaction was rather cold, you then sighed and moved your hand to pull a small cloth from your dress pocket discretely stitched into your dress you would then slowly wipe away the make up stained tears across your friend's face.

"Yeah... At least they do+n't think they can sco+re easy with yo+u... I do+n't even kno+w what I'm do+ing chasing so+meo+ne that belo+ngs to+ so+meo+ne else..." She said as she felt the guilt and other horrible emotions she wished someone would just rip her heart out of her chest so she'd stop feeling these things. 

"Shhhhhhhh." You whisper reassuringly as you then bring the other close to yourself. You can feel everything she's feeling to a lesser degree but it still made you feel physically ill as you carefully pulled her into your arms to hold her. Her head now on your shoulder as you were sure you felt her arms wrap around you so needily and very hastily. "You'll 8e alright." You whisper against her head, just loud enough for her to head as she seems to calm a bit. "I want to say that I understand how awfully tough you have to act... However, I honestly never could. Even though I'm feeling it right now," you continue your own feelings of empathy kicking in. "You're an amazing woman Porrim." You admit aloud as you gently run your fingers through her hair. "Don't be so sad........" You reassure her to the best of your ability.

She heard the words you spoke and she sighed out as if a pound of worry had been released and she looked up at you. Those jade eyes so soft and now that she'd collected herself she sat up and pulled you close instead. Her feelings totally changing from heart break and sorrow into relief, calm, and other neutral emotions. The sudden change was rather scary, a bodacious troll like Porrim often made you shudder even when she was chasing someone else... Not like you'd ever mention it however, the thought was always there at the back of your mind. She would speak finally. "Can't yo+u see?" She'd say as she watched you with eyes so full of this sudden need. A hunger set in from what you could tell. 

You felt a tinge of fear as you gulped and watched her for a while, a long while in silence after that one question. You then opened your mouth slightly to answer but instead her lips met your's. You couldn't help yourself, always so submissive towards acts of power. You felt your knees weak, thankfully you weren't standing as you felt her move her lips down along your cheek, jaw, neck... "P-Porrim..." She sigh out quietly as you fall prey to the rainbow drinker.

Porrim continued to harass you as you felt constant licks and suckles, her lips feeling out the perfect non-fatal spot and as soon as she found it she'd slowly bite down. She knew exactly how you liked to be bit too, excruciatingly slow so you could feel every moment of ecstasy from such a kiss. She would then pull her teeth away to slowly enclose her lips around the area and drink. Her warm lip piercing pressing against your skin as well as you whimper in the silence. After a fairly short while, a warm tongue would wipe over your fresh wounds as you feel those mesmerizing lips against your's. Then a soft voice. "Aranea." She would say as she held your face into her hands, her nose gently rubbing against your own as she watched you, eyes full of this overwhelming sadness. "Why do+ yo+u let me do+ this?" She asked, her doubts seeming to eat her alive. Her feelings almost as if broken as she loathed herself in silence.

Your gut knotted up again as you gripped her hands in your own and you sternly spoke. "8ecause I adore you... 8ut you're too... Too caught up with those other people to see how much I care." You say as you tighten your grip on her hands. "I've always adored you." You say boldly, hoping she'd see just how serious you are about this entire ordeal.

She merely stared at you, her feelings remained the same as she seemed unable to return such a love. She got up and looked down at you for a long while. "I can no+t be who+ yo+u want me to+ be... I can no+t lo+ve yo+u the way yo+u want me to+." She stated coldly and you felt her feelings, so knotted up, twisted. Like she had a lot more to say but there was no way she could, she decided to take her leave as she sighed and left you all alone. As before you stumbled upon her... Wondering, did she put on an act just to get a meal? Or.... Maybe she really is having trouble figuring herself out. You try to reason with yourself, the reasons why she'd be like this but honestly you can't piece it together.


End file.
